Bitter Coffee And An Endless Rain
by FriendsForevaa
Summary: "She sips her coffee. She breathes the rain. And then, she smiles." Written for Graylu week.


**Disclaimer** \- Fairy Tail is not mine.

 **Summary** \- She sips her coffee. She feels the rain. And then, she smiles." Written for Graylu week.

 **Genre** \- Romance, Humor, Slice of life

 **Prompt** \- Smile

 **Proof-read by** \- Nora57

* * *

x

 **Bitter Coffee And An Endless Rain**

.

.

.

It was a quiet afternoon of a rainy day. The violent storm which had lasted throughout the night, continued the entire duration of the morning as well. The guild was closed for a day, truly a pity. As a result, I, Lucy Heartfilia, had nothing to do.

The morning passed in making some breakfast, reading some of the leftover books, and writing a bit of my novel. This alone should had taken care of most of it, but no. The day was _far_ from over, I thought as I glanced at the clock.

 _"1:03 PM."_

I sighed. I had no choice but to comply if the rain so wished it! A better way of passing time must exist, but what exactly?

 _"Hmm... Hmm?"_

No good. All I could was flail around.

Unable to think straight, I stopped. The moment I gave up, was the moment I decided to make myself some coffee; as if I was coaxing the kid inside me. Nothing's better than gulping down some of the brown beverage, inhaling in its aroma and refreshing than your soul now, that much is guaranteed.

I told myself these words, as if attempting to get my spirits up and moved to the kitchen room. Putting in some hot water and milk in a cup (which was already filled with some coffee beans and sugar) I stirred it absentmindedly. And it was finally done _.._ _what an ordeal it was._

I checked the time again.

"1:34PM, huh. Seriously, how slow can this thing get?" I cursed it verbally.

I grabbed the cup, and started ambling around, taking small sips. It was a bitter taste, but it mirrored the day just right. Feeling uneasy, I pulled the curtain aside, unlocked the window and began to stare around. It was not raining particularly hard anymore. I extended one of my hand and hung it low outside. Cold drops struck the skin, creating a meek yet enjoyable sensation.

I noticed the drops trailing away from the palm of my hand, descending one by one and thought how funny it was. Even if they were falling, they did so in a straight line. They never disobeyed the laws enforced them (unless an external force acted on them) and followed them without ever complaining.

"Those guys should learn from these." I muttered, laughing at my own little joke. Well, my guildmates still had their plus points. It would definitely help if they could be bound by something.

When I opened my lips to take another sip, I realized my coffee had already finished. Disappointed, I placed the cup on the nearby table. Dawdling back, I dropped my head on the sill and once again began to observe the drops as they followed the same definite path.

"Well, if they could be bound, then they wouldn't be as fearless as they are, would they?" I smiled, eyes softening.

I realized that I was smiling. Just thinking of my friends made me feel this better.

Strange.

 _"In the first place, what does smiling even mean? Why do humans even smile?"_ I thought, raising up my face a little.

"Maybe, imitating others smile would help me understand... Just kidding~" I chuckled, taking another sip.

"Come to think of it, there are various way of smiling." I mumbled, placing my chin over my forearms.

 _"Maybe I should imitate some..."_ A strange idea arose in my head. It felt childish to do so, but I was curious nonetheless. Besides, I was too bored to bother about small details at this stage.

I glanced around on the path below me in my stealth mode, detecting if anyone was out there in the neighborhood. Surprisingly, no one was there. Then I carefully looked behind, searching if Natsu or anyone else had sneaked in. I checked the bathroom, the kitchen, even the chimney: Perfect. Though, I think I did hear a faint rustle of my bed sheets, but on checking, there was nothing.

Satisfied, I reached the windowpane again. Inhaling in some fresh air, I got ready to perform this embarrassing task. It made my heart beat faster, as if I was on a dangerous mission by myself. Why, when it was something so silly... I was starting to feel nostalgic. Being raised up as an only child, I often played by myself. Father wouldn't let me play with other kids of the neighborhood, I would often feel lonely because of that. Stuck between those mansion walls wasn't an exactly pleasant feeling. Well, at least this loneliness made my creative side stand out. I would invent games on my own, and play by myself; I was good at it.

"I know, let's just count it as one of those games! If I do it in the name of nostalgia, it will be okay!" I giggled at my foolish little plan proudly.

I was overexcited now. I glanced at my left and right once and for all.

"Who to start with first... Someone with a widest grin? First- how to grin... Something like this?" I bellowed, trying to open my mouth wide. I tried various techniques, but nothing really seemed natural. Tired, I decided to use the mirror as a practice partner.

It was useless. I felt like an idiot just for trying. I decided to stop bothering with the imitation, and to stick with _guessing_ only. This way, I could stand by the window for as long as I wanted, too. It was a flawless idea, definitely.

"Well, the widest grin obviously belongs to Natsu.. That was easy." I smiled tenderly, picturing his goofy grin in my head. It was so much like him.

Moving on, so many faces begin to move in front of my eyes. I decided to pick a select few as I went on.

"Happy has... the best mischievous smile, I agree." I pondered, and if my memories served me right, I was not wrong. His "he liiikes you~" had fooled me many times (not that it did anymore... probably)

"Erza can have a very motherly smile at times... But Mira-san strikes as the best mother figure. It's difficult, hmm.." I whispered to myself, deep in thought.

"Or is Erza more of an onee-san?" I mused, narrowing my eyebrows.

"Okay, let's go with that." I chattered, placing my leg behind the other.

"Wendy has the cutest smile~ And Charle has a mature one. It's a nice contrast~" I chirped, admiring their bond.

"Levy has... a very kind smile. Yup." Just thinking of her cheered me up, she was always so jolly and cheerful like that.

"Gajeel, huh. Gehee." I ended up copying him unintentionally. Thinking further felt unnecessary.

"Cana's smile is..."

"Drunk. Very drunk." I concluded without hesitation.

"Juvia's smile would be... lively? She is lively all the time, after-all..."

"Elfman. Manly."

"Ahh Lisanna also has a very kind smile, too! What should I do now?" I mumbled worriedly. Choosing between her and my best friend just seemed so wrong. I was contemplating, but I couldn't choose at all. Each of them had their good points, and I just couldn't negate any of that.

Just then, the thunder roared. As preoccupied as I was, me getting frightened terribly was no surprise. My heart nearly leaped out, or so I felt at the violent sound.

"Whose smile was I discussing again?" I reflected hard, but it proved useless. The earlier scare really had jumbled up my thoughts. It was a shame, but my little game was over. Well, it did help me pass some time. I once again looked briefly at the clock, and was astonished.

4:23 PM.

"For how long had I been thinking anyway? I completely forgot that I need to take a bath! How could I even forget?"

I decided to gaze outside just once more. I noticed something. The cloud had gotten even darker. it was going to rain the entire night, it seemed.

 _The worst._

I felt like I was forgetting something. I had this feeling for a while now, but it had just gotten intense when I gaped at the black masses. Then it all came to me.

"That's right! I forgot Gray!" I yelped.

It was a terrible realization. I had forgotten of him of all people. His number should have come earlier and yet..

"Ahem." I cleared my throat instantly, "Well, I should give him a bonus, that's the only apology I can think off..." I didn't know why was I even worrying. It's not like I was every going to share this awkward self-conversation with anyone. Yet, the sense of guilt was eating me.

"I got it! I can imitate his laugh. Wait a minute. Does Gray even laugh?" I scrutinized, shutting my eyes tightly to let the gears of memory but couldn't remember much.

"As for his smile... Huh. He doesn't smile much. Come to think of it, he's always smirking, hmm..."

"In the first place, how do you even smirk?"

"Was it like this. No- more like this?" I murmured, instructing my face as my mind ordered. All I felt was my mouth aching, not a smile.

Then I realized something. I, Lucy Heartfilia, didn't know how to smirk. Unbelievable!

I tried it. Multiple times.

No result.

It was driving me insane. Everyone else, I could copy at least a little, but this guy's smile remained a mystery to me. How was that even possible?

I took a deep breathe and tried once more. And then I found that I looked more like a monkey than a human, . And it added to my temper.

"Damn you, Gray Fullbuster! Your stupid way of smiling should be just disposed of!" I yelled in my fury.

And then my humble eyes spotted some raven hair. Instinctively, I narrowed my eyes, but before I could witness them clearly, they had vanished. There's no way someone would climb into my house in a middle of rainstorm, I tried to deny the likelihood. The more I denied, the more I regretted. The devilish faces of my insensitive friends flashed in my head, as I clenched my fist repeatedly.

Then I stepped ahead, peered outside and stared down. There was a rope. A rope! And the raven-haired culprit stood still on top of it, wrapping his legs around it..

"You heard...?" I bawled.

"Uh- a little?'' He revealed.

"... What are you doing here anyways?" I demanded, changing the topic.

All of a sudden, he turned serious.

"Listen Lucy." I enter your house from this window all the time! The wind is cool and the spot is usually open. Yup, its a perfect window, and a perfect infiltrating site. Definitely." He explained, proudly nodding his head.

Oh right, I forgot I was talking to a stubborn-as-brick person here. Normally, I would be yelling at him, but even that felt tiring to do when I was just so drained of energy. This wrong arrival at wrong time through a wrong place was really getting to my head.

"Is that so." I replied nonchalantly.

To my shock, he didn't dare show any change in expression and kept staring at me with those cold, annoying eyes. No doubt, his way of smiling was so nerve-wrecking! I was beginning to hate this guy.

"So. Am I supposed to spend the night on my ladder? Invite me in already." He scowled, clearing his throat.

He made it seem like I was being the rude one. Such an arrogant dude! I was so not going to let him in. I vowed to myself, and as I did, slammed the window right at his face.

"Ouch! What was that for?!" He groaned, rubbing the nose.

I didn't reply. I just turned my face away, and crossed my arms. I was frowning.

"Hey. Lucy."

He called.

 _"Just ignore."_ I said to myself.

"I got it. I am sorry."

I raised my eyebrow a little, surprised at his 180 degree change of attitude. Ignoring, I steeled my heart and prepared for the worse.

And then he said it once more.

Twice.

Thrice.

 _"It can't be helped!"_

So like the kind lady I was, I reached the window and unfastened it soundlessly, peeking at him through a crevice. What I saw was really quite enlightening. He looked like a puppy who had been abandoned by his master in a storm, and had rushed to my place in an attempt to seek help. He looked cute. I couldn't help but chuckle at him.

"... Do you mean your words?" I questioned slowly.

"I do. How can I make you trust me?" He demanded, bearing a solemn expression in his words. I couldn't stop his words from touching my heart, my anger had already melted.

Well, he did look remorseful. Either that or my heart was just too soft. At this rate, I would have forgiven him. I really would have done it. If not for him and his big, flattering mouth.

"I-"

"I know! How about I teach you smirk?" He suggested, snickering right at my face.

Was it just me or did he just mention the word "smirk"? No, it must be just me. I shook the possibility, vigorously shaking my head.

"Did you not want to learn it? Relax, I have some really good techniques. And they really work-" He said fluently, raising his finger. Not that I cared anymore.

"Oh yeah. I knew exactly what I needed to do. So I just gave him a hardened smile, went to my room. When I came outside, brought out my very special sickle (which Natsu had gifted me. Yeah, I thought it was stupid when he did. I didn't know it would be _this_ useful and could _help_ me this much one day)

A devilish smile decorated my face automatically as I approached him. With each step of mine, he trembled. It was enjoyable to watch him suffer. So very delightful.

"Uh- Lucy. I think we can talk?"

"Nope."

"How about dinner. Yeah, I will buy you food for a month. That's good enough, isn't it?"

There was fear in his tone, and it was so. much. satisfying.

I waved my baby sickle around, the sharp, pointy surface cutting through the braided surface effortlessly. As I watched him fall, I waved him goodbye. Without taking a second look a him or caring about his fate. Heck, he possessed ice magic. He must have created multiple layers of ice to lower the impact of landing-

"Like I care about that stuff!" I cried, fidgeting.

I dropped on my bed instantly, laying my muscles loose as I laid upside down. I reviewed the day and after a terrible realization, dug my face deeper into the pillow.

"Maybe. Just maybe, he came here because he felt worried about me..." I grumbled, my cheeks turning pink at the mere thought.

And then I realized something. Among the heap of boring events, only that particular incident really stood out. As impossible as it felt, but I owed Gray Fullbuster one. He had turned my boring day into a fairly entertaining one. The lengths he went to do it were still questionable though. To think there was such a way of looking at things... I was such a hopeless case of optimism.

Regardless, i was going to have a enjoyable sleep, then it was only due to him. I still needed to eat something, but my eyelids felt too heavy to move.

"Can't be helped... I will just have a short nap." I whispered, giving in.

I glanced outside one last time. The canopy of clouds was still there, but the day didn't feel gloomy as it did before. Judging from the enhanced darkness, the sun was probably going to set soon. The noise of the rain albeit loud, was soothing, it lulled me into a deep slumber.

"May tomorrow be a sunny day." I prayed.

And just when I did, I felt as if someone was gently stroking my hair.

No- maybe, it was just a dream, after-all.

Beaming a peaceful smile, I closed my eyes and began to watch the continuation of that fantasy.

 _"Goodnight."_ The person said gently, his voice gradually deteriorating until it ceased to be heard.

Well, even in a dream, it was hard to imagine that someone as arrogant as _him_ could be this nice. I was troubled.

"Goodnight." I mumbled ever so softly.

The dream continued, a dream which consisted of a cup of bitter coffee, an endless rain; some clueless smiles, and a playful him.

 **[The End]**

* * *

 **Rain Corner**

It ended... have a sad announcement to make. The thing is, this is going to remain my last fic for an indefinite period of time. I'm going to be busy with my uni studies, too, from now on so yeah... There's still hope that I might update my ongoing stories, but I am still not sure. I have run out of ideas and inspiration, so its going to be tough hmm. But I will definitely try. Wish me best of luck!

Please review. Any sort of comment is good with me (apart from insulting ones, of-course) ^^

P.S. I am very satisfied with the title of this fic :p


End file.
